mother love
by twritter44
Summary: what if mikoto was naruto mother? what if mikoto obessed to naruto? follow my next chapter begin.
1. Chapter 1

Apa yang terjadi bila mikoto adalah ibu kandung naruto,,,penasaran? Follow next chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Suasana tenang kehidupan di kediaman namikaze berubah setelah sang nyonya mau melahirkan. Minato selaku kepala keluarga dan juga suami dari mikoto uchiha,ayah dari uchiha itachi menahan sakit di pergelangan tangannya akibat diremas sang istri..

Minatoooo…sakittttt…

Miko-chan terus berjuang buat anak kita..

Diammmm brengsekk….gara-gara ulahmu aku merasakan penderiataan ini teriak mikoto sambil mengeratkan tangannya pada pergelangan minato.

"mi-koto?" Minato bergumam panik, ia tak bisa menemani mikoto kali ini karena terlambat menuju rumah sakit.

"mikoto-sama, dorong! Dorong!" Seru Rin, menyemangati. Dia adalah dokter yang menemani mikoto untuk persalinan kali ini.

"AKU SUDAH DORONG, BRENGSEK!" mikoto mengambil satu tarikan nafas, dan mendorong dengan susah payah, "AHHHH! MINATO! KAU TAK AKAN MENDAPAT JATAH RAMEN SELAMA SEBULAN!" Minato langsung terjengkang. Sempat-sempatnya mikoto memberi ancaman antara hidup dan mati bagi Minato di tengah persalinan..., "KUBAKAR SEMUA STOK RAMEN YANG ADA!" mikoto menambahkan.

"Tak akan...mendapat jatah ramen...ramen dibakar...SEBULAN!?" Minato terbelalak kaget, langsung menerjang masuk ke dalam ruang persalinan dalam satu kedipan mata, "MIKO-CHAN! TOLONG RINGANKAN! AKU TAK BISA HIDUP TANPA RAMEN!" Minato memegang erat tangan berkeringat mikoto, dan mikoto langsung tersenyum puas, rencana-nya membuat Minato masuk ke kamar di detik-detik akhir ini berjalan mulus. Langsung, mikoto meremas kuat-kuat kedua tangan Minato dengan tangan kiri-nya.

"KALAU KAU MAU ITU, BIARKAN AKU MEMEGANG TANGANMU!" mikoto berteriak di saat-saat sakit.

"I-iya..," Minato menjawab, tetapi pikirannya sekarang sedang tertuju pada ramen, jatah ramen sebulan.

"Mikoto-sama dorong…."seru rin,

"Ugh….sakit cepatlah keluar nak,,,kaa-san sudah tidak sanggup lagi…"

"Mikoto-sama berikan dorongan terakhir!"..seru rin usai melihat kepala bayi sudah terlihat,

"UGHHHHHH,,,,,,,"

"Oee…oeeee..oeeee…"

"Selamat mikoto-sama anda melahirkan bayi tampan" sambil menyerahkan ke dalam pelukan mikoto yang terseyum bahagia.

Mikoto tampak terlihat senyum bahagia ketika bayi sudah ada di pelukannya,,bayi itu masih kemrah merahn,rambut yang sedikit berwarna pirang seperti tousannya,serta berbola mata biru cerah ketika membuka matanya pertama kali,,

"naruto,,uchiha naruto itu namamu sekarang my little baby boy"sambil mencium kening naruto

Minato terrsenyum haru dan bahagia melihat anak bungsunya lahir kedunia ini,sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"arigato miko-chan buat semuanya " sambil mencium bibir mikoto

Mikoto tersenyum bahagia serta membalas mencium bibir suaminya.

Minato kapok punya anak lagi kalau tulang tangannya harus patah dan gendang telinga-nya hampir pecah pada setiap persalinan. Jadi-nya, ia dan mikoto sepakat hanya punya dua anak saja.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka terliahat itachi masuk kedalam kamar ibunya,,,itachi kecil kasihan meliahat wajah ibunya keakitan luarbiasa serta penuh keringat.

"Kaa-san tidak apa" khawatir itachi

"tidak apa-apa sochi..kemari lihat outotomu"

Itachi berlari kearah ibunya lalu minato menggendong itachi agar itachi dapat melihat adiknya yang baru saja lahir,,,

"itachi nama adikmu naruto uchiha,apa kau berjanji pada tousan dan kaasan kalo kau selalu menjaga adikmu?'' Tanya minato

"hai tousan,,aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi outoto '' seru itachi ceria.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Skip 17 tahun kemudian**_

Naruto saat ini sedang dikamar ibunya, naruto tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tampan,tinggi atletis,rambut acak acakan,dan digilai banyak teman perempuannya di konoha gakuen.

Saat ini naruto sedang memeluk ibunya dari belakang sambil tiduran,semenjak umur naruto berusia 12 tahun ayah naruto minato menjadi seorang workaholic,gila kerja di perusahaannya sendiri NAMIKAZE CORP yang bergerak di bidang electonik sehingga lupa perhatian kepada keluarga,sementara sang kakak sesudah selesai dari konoha gakuen pergi ke los angeles menjadi mahasiswa universitas UCLA jurusan business management sesuai keinginan sang ayah.

Karna perhatian sang ayah dan kakak sudah tidak ada lagi sudah tidak ada alasan bagi naruto menjadi sering dirumah,dan kadang teman sepermainan dan sahabatnya menyebutnya sebagai anak mama. Tp naruto tidak peduli akan hal itu,sebab ibunya adalah dunianya, dia tidak ingin ibunya kesakitan,kesepian. Naruto bertekad akan melakukan apa demi kebahagiaan sang ibu.

''ne naru-kun…apa rencanamu sehabis selesai dari konoha gakuen?'' Tanya mikoto sambil memengang erat tangan sang anak yang melingkar di perut langsingnya

''hmm…mungkin aku akan masuk ke akademi militer kaa-san'' jawab naruto

mendengar hal itu muka mikoto menjadi murung,sebab dengan perginya naruto dari rumah akan menjadi mimpi buruk baginya.

''apa tidak ada hal menarik di universitas bagimu sochi?''

''kaa-san, aku ingin menjadi kuat buat kaasan,aku tidak mau kaasan terluka.''

Mendengar jawaban sang anak menbuat hati mikoto senang,dengan jahilnya ia memengan tangan kanan naruto dan memasukkan nya ke dalam celana dalamnya dibalik gaun tidurnya.

Naruto yang melihat dan merasakan perbuatan mikoto membuat matanya membola terkejut, ia tidak menyangka perbuatan ibunya sejauh itu.

''kaasan apa yang kaasan lakuakan?'' Tanya naruto

'' ne naru-kun,,kaasan sudah kama tidak mendapatkan nafkah batin dari minato ayahmu,kaasan kesepian,kau tau kaasan sudah anggap kau sebagain kekasih kaasan selain anak kaasan bagiku,apalagi kemaren malam kaasan menemukan celana dalam kaasan di kamarmu naruto-kun,ne naruto kun, sejak kapan kau melakuan hal itu kepada kaasan?

Mendengar hal itu membuat naruto gugup seketika,ia tidak menyangka perbuatan nya sudah terbongkar,,

''kaasan janji tidak marah sama naru?''

''daijobu,,kaasan tidak marah asal naruto kun jujur jawabnya''

''sebenarnya kaasan,sejak aku umur 12 tahun aku sudah terobsesi ke kaasan,kaasan baik,cantik,ramah dan semua yang ada pada kaasan naru menyukainya,tp naru tidak berani mengungkap hal itu ke kaasan karna kupikir tabu untuk seorang anak mempuyai pikiran seperti itu ke ibunya,jujur kaasan aku mulai mengambil celana dalam kaasan dari lemari kaasan karna aku sudah tidak dapat menahan libidoku kaasan,jadi aku menjilati,kadang masturbasi sambil membayangkan kaasan, kaasan tolong maafkan naru,,,naru gak mau kaasan benci naru''

Mendengar kejujuran sang anak mebuat hati mikoto berdesir,,

''ne naru, sudah ada pacarmu di sekolah ?''

'' belum kaasan,,naru blm pacaran karna dihati naru selalu dibayangi wajah kaasan ketika naru mencoba dekat ke teman naru''

''hmm naru harus dihukum karna nakal,kaasan ingin naru hanya menjadi kekasih kaasan? Gimana naru?''

''haaaa,,,,a-apa tidak apa apa kaasan? Kaasan tidak marahkan? Lalu bagaimana dengan tousan? Bagaimana kalo tousan tau hubungan ini? Tanya naruto beruntun

''jangan pikirkan sibaka minato itu narukun,,,kaasan tau sudah lama dia bermain di balik kaasan.''

''maksud kaasan? Naru tidak mengerti?''

''kaasan sudah tau kalo minato selingkuh dengan sekretaris nya,kalo tidak salah namanya kushina uzumaki, dan yang paling membuat hati kaasan sakit mereka sudah mempunyai anak dari hasil hubungan perselingkuhan mereka.''

''NANIII… APA INI BENAR KAASAN? AKU AKAN MENGHAJAR AYAH BODOH ITU KARNA MEMBUAT KAASAN ME MENDERITA'' marah naruto

''daijobu naruto-kun,daijobu,,,kaasan sudah tidak peduli dengan sibodoh itu,,,yang ada di hati kaasan hanya kamu dan niisanmu''

Mendengar hal itu naruto terdiam.

Setelah beberapa saat suasana kamar hening mikoto beranjak dari tidurannya menjadi beridiri dihadapan naruto sambil mebuka pakaiannya,,tanpa malu mikoto dengan perlahan membuang gaun tidur hitam ke lantai menyisakan mikoto hanya dibalut bra hitam dan celana dalam hal itu membuat naruto jr bangun dan mengeras membuat naruto sesak kesakitan,,

Lalu perlahan mikoto menanggalkan branya,diikuti menurukan mikoto sudah telanjang bulat dihapadan naruto..sambil melihat naruto mengerling nakal

''suka dengan apa yang mau lihat narutokun?''

Naruto hanya terdiam bisu atas apa yang dia lihat,dia tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi didepan matanaya

Dengan gagap naruto menjawab ''h-hai kaasan''

Lalu mikoto duduk dipinggran kasurnya

''ne kaasan ingin kamu membuktikan kalau naru ingin menjadi kekasih kaasan dan hanya kaasan dihatimu,kaasan tau ini dosa dan tidak bias dimaafkan tp kaasan tidk peduli lagi,,ne naru apa kau tidak membuka bajumu? Kau membiarakn kaasan kedinginan sendirian''

Dengan cepat dan tangkas naruto mennangkankan semua baju dan celananya dan membuangnya di lantai kamar,,,telihatlah penis naruto yang gagah ereksi sepanjang 16 cm gemuk dan tebal.

''ara –ara anak kaasan sudah dewasa rupanya,,,''

Mikoto langsung memegang penis naruto dan memainkan nya sambil menyentuh ujung jamurnya yang masih ditutupi oleh si kulup helm,,,dan mebuat naruto menggeli setengah mati

Sambil memainkan penis naruto,mikoto menarik naruto duduk bersamanya dan langsung mecium bibir naruto untuk pertama kalinya bagi naruto..ciuman kaku berubah menjadi dalam,saling memnainkan lidah merkea,saliva menghiasi bibir merka,,,selama 5 menit ciuman mereka berhenti karna pasokan oksigen,sambil mengambil napas dalam mikoto membuka pahanya jadi lebar..menarik tangan naruto ke dadanya yang ukuran wow besar 34 d sambil memainkannya

''ne narukun please buat kaasan bahagia''

Mendengar hal itu membuat naruto ambil start dari mencium bibir mikoto dalam sambil mengabsen gigi mikoto setelah itu naruto pun tiduran dipaha mikoto sambil menyusu ke ibunya,,,sedangkan mikoto yang keenakan memainkan penis naruto yang besar di tangannya,,tak lupa precumnya sudha keluar mebuat gesekan menjadi licin

''ahhh kaasan,,,,,ahhh enak kaasan''

''hmm enak naru? Tanya mikoto sayu,,'''

''hmmmm''' gumam naruto sambil menyusu di dada ibunya bergantian

Setelah beberapa saat naruto bangkit dari tiduran dan turun ke lantai sambil membuka paha mikoto lebar,terlihatlah memek mikoto yang terawat,,rambut lebat mementuk segitiga,bibir memek nya sudah kecokalatan(karna sudah melahirkan 2 kali) serta klitoris berwarna naruto mengusap telapak tangannya di permukaan memek mikoto membuat kaasannya menggeliat keeanakan,sambil mengusap naruto membuka bibir memek mikoto terlihatah isi dalam memek mikoto berwarna pink sudah basah,,,melihat itu perlahan naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke memek ibunya dan sambil merasakan bau peesing memek wanita,,,,naruto menjulurkan lidah nya masuk ke memek ibunya membuat mikoto keeanakn sambil memegang erat kepala naruto sambil mencengkramnya

Setelah naruto merasakan memek ibunya membuat naruto lanjut mengeksplorasi seluruh memek ibunya dari bermain itil mengorek vagina ibunya serta sesekali menjilat naik turun dari vagina ke anus mikoto,,,dan membuat mikoto menggeliat seperti cacing,,,setelah beberapa saat mikoto mersakan bawa dirinya mau sampai sambil mencengkram kepala naruto keras dan menekan lebih dalam wajah naruto ke permukaan memeknya.

''na-naruto…..kaasan mau sampai sa-sayang''

Naruto terus menjilati memek ibunya sesekali meminum cairan lenget bening yang keluar dari memek ibunya,,,mengangkat wajahnya sebentar,

''kaasan naru ingin merasakan cairan kaasan'' mendengar hal itu membuat mikoto memainkan jarinya di itilnya…setelah beberapa saat

''naru berbaring saying,,,kasan mau naru meminum semua cairan kasan tanpa sisa,,,''

Lalu naruto berbairing di lantai,sedangakan mikoto langsung berdiri dan berjongkok di aras kepala naruto sambil mengangkangkan vaginanya,,,,

''jilat naru …jilat memek kaasan…naru kaasan mau sampai''

Sementara naruto asik menjilati memek ibunya,mikoto yang merasakan sudah saatnya merapatkan dan membungkam mulut naruto ke vaginanya sambil menarik wajah naruto menempel.

''ahhhhh…ahhhhhhh….narutoooooooooooooo…..''

Naruto merasakan carian ibunya ke dalam mulutnya yang rasanya asin tawar masuk ked lam mulutnya sambil mejilat dan meminum semuanya..setelah beberapa saat orgasme mikoto berhenti naruto menjilati memek ibunya menjadi bersih. Semntara mikoto yang merasakan orgasmenya yang pertama kali dalam bebrapa tahun membuat dirinya lemas dan lelah,,,

''naru,,,tolong saying pakaikan cd dan bra kaasan,kaasan ingin tidur,,,,,''

Mendengar hal itu membuat naruto kecewa,,,karna dirinya belum mengeluarkan sang sperma dari jakarnya,,,tp tidak mau mengecewakan sang ibu kekasih naruto pun melakukannya

''hai kaasan hime''

Mikoto pun duduk ditepi kasur sambil membantu naruto memasang branya,,,lalu merapatkan pahanya ketika cd nya dipakaikan naruto,,,,sesudah terpasang naruto mencium bibir mikoto denga penuh cinta tanpa nafsu,setelah bebrapa saat naruto tidur dengan ibunya dengan mikoto diatas tubuhnya sambil meletakn kepala mikoto di lehernya dan memeluk erat sang ibu.

Sambil menaikkan selimut sampai dada naruto mencium kening mikoto yang masih berkeringat dari aktivitas mereka''tidurlah hime,,,aku disini''

''hai naru-koi'' gumam mikoto

 _ **So bagaimana guys,,,,,harap enjoy ya,,,,see u next chapter,,**_


End file.
